Mirroring data in two or more data storage systems is used in many industries to protect the data in the event that one of the data storage systems is destroyed or becomes temporarily or permanently inoperable. In many systems, several hosts are capable of writing data to an “active” or read/write data storage system. As data is written to the active storage array, the data is also substantially simultaneously written to one or more “passive” or read only data storage systems in communication with the active data storage system. While this configuration is an effective way of mirroring data, the fact that these systems only include one active data storage system prevents these systems from operating more efficiently.